


Come Get Me

by jjhargreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Choking, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hair Pulling, One Shot, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Smut, diego hargreeves one shot, diego hargreeves x reader - Freeform, diego x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjhargreeves/pseuds/jjhargreeves
Summary: Y/n calls her close friend, Diego Hargreaves, to come get her after her date went horribly.  One thing leads to a next and things get hot.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Reader





	Come Get Me

WARNINGS: smut, language, car sex, chocking, hair pulling, praise kink, and other adult themes. 

~Come Get me~

“Oh yes, I work at a gym actually.” You answer the man sitting across the table from you while taking a sip of the white wine he had ordered for you. 

You were on a blind date that was set up for you by one of the Hargreaves siblings. You were incredibly close to the family after meeting your best friend, Diego, at your place of work. The two of you worked at the same gym, the only difference was that Diego also lived in the boiler room there. 

“Oh, that’s interesting. What do you do?” The scrawny, blonde man asked you, retailing off of your previous answer. 

“I’m an assistant manager there, nothing too special.” You force a chuckle hoping it would make this date less awkward. It didn’t work. 

You went to take a bite of the small chicken breast you had ordered when you felt the man chapped hand park on your knee. It spooks you, and causes you to squeak in suprise. 

“Wh-what are you doing Chris?” You stutter, but you are about to slip into your fight or flight response. 

“Oh don’t kid, I see the way you have been looking at me and my lips, I know you want me on top of you.” Chris’s demeanor quickly changed from a nice gentleman to whatever this was. 

It made you uncomfortable, as you’ve known this man for only a half of an hour. 

“That’s not really… what I was… doing Chris.” You try to be as kind as you can, but Chris seems to get angry. 

“You’re just like every other bitch, stuck up.” He growls. 

“What the hell is your problem.” You reach under the table and push his hand that had made its way up higher off of you with force. 

“My problem is that you’re a skank, you know that women were made for men’s pleasure right? Or are you stupid as well?” Chris replied. 

What the hell?

“I think it’s best if you left.” You snap, staring down the disgusting man in front of you. 

“I think that too. Good luck getting home whore.” He chuckled, grabbing his coat and making his way out of the restaurant. 

A panic rushed over you when you realize he picked you up from the Academy. You had no ride. Nor enough money to get a cab since the asshole left without paying his portion of the check. 

You rummage through your wallet and pull enough out for the bill, but not enough for a ride back to your apartment. You pull your phone out of your purse to check the time. 

6:37.

A glimpse of hope sparks within you when you remember Diego wasn’t out on the streets being his usual vigilante self yet. That means he would most likely be able to come get you from the restaurant. 

You switch your phone to your other hand to dial Diego’s number from memory, and he picks up only on the second ring, like he was waiting for the call to come through. 

“What’s up y/n?” An obvious smile was on his face while he was talking through the phone. 

“Can you come get me?” You squeak into your phone, almost feeling embarrassed. 

“Y-yeah of course I can, is everything okay?” You can hear him start to rush around and the sound of his keys jingle through the phone. 

“I’ll talk to you when you get here, please hurry.” You had sent him the address of the restaurant like you always do before a date. You knew he would be here instantly when you told him to hurry. 

“I’m already in my car, be there in a minute.” He hung up the phone. You couldn’t help but smile at his urgency. 

As promised, Diego was there in only a few minutes. He had pulled his car to the front of the restaurant, not parking, so you walked your way around the back of his vehicle, opening the passenger door, and sliding in. 

He glanced over at you before pulling out of the parking lot of the restaurant. 

“You have no idea the kind of experience I just had Diego.” You start. 

“Well, I’m ready to hear it.” He smiled, looking at the road in front of him. “Do you want me to take you to your apartment?” 

“Uhm, yeah that works.”

“Okay tell me about this dude.” He genuinely seemed interested in this. 

“So his name was Chris-“

“I already don’t Like him.” Diego cut you off, but stirred a chuckle from you. 

“Well, the date was going fine I guess, I hadn’t been planning on seeing him again to be honest…” You trail off. 

“But.., You wouldn’t have called me to pick you up unless something happened.” Diego mentioned. 

“He tried to make a move on me.” You say quickly, looking up and over at Diego, who snapped his neck around to look at you with surprise and what looked like a hint of anger in his dark eyes. 

“What the hell did this bastard do to you?” He almost yelled, his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter to the point his knuckles were turning white-ish. 

“D, it’s okay, I didn’t let anything happen.” You tried to calm him down, which seemed to work. He began to ease as he was pulling down the street your apartment building was located on. 

“I actually called him out on it, that’s when he started yelling at me for being a skank and a bitch.” Your eyes started to fill with tears, as what he had yelled at you started to sink in. You didn’t normally let this kind of thing get to you, but you were getting older and the fear of not finding anyone began to settle in a few weeks ago.

“He did what?” Diego sounded surprised again. 

“He explained to me that woman are just here for men’s needs and pleasures, Diego.” The first tear drop trickled down your cheek. 

“That is absolutely not true Y/n, please don’t tell me you believe him.” Diego sounded and looked soft now, like he really was upset over this, and worried about you. 

“Of course I know that’s not true Diego. That’s the most idiotic shit I have ever heard.” You respond as he pulls into your apartments parking garage, and parks in an empty space that was available. After he parked he shifted his body and turned where he could face you. 

“Then why are you crying?” He lifted his arm and wiped the stray tear off of your cheek bone with his thumb. His chapped finger scraped across your cheek, causing you to shutter slightly at the sensation. 

“I don’t know, I guess I just..” You pause causing Diego to cock his head to the side waiting for your explanation.

“I just guess that I’m scared, D.” Your response only made him look more confused. 

“What do you mean? What are you scared of Y/n?” He asked, resting the palm of his hand on your knee, in a comforting way. 

“Being alone. What if I never find anyone? What if I never find someone who will treat me right? For crying out loud, I am almost 30 and I haven’t ever been in a stable, healthy relationship.” You splurge out quickly. 

Diego's face became the softest you’ve ever seen it. His eyes dropped and he looked genuinely upset. 

Then he perked his head back up. 

“Listen Y/n, you deserved someone who values you. You are such a wonderful person, and I will never let you forget that. Chris was clearly not the guy, and he will be missing out on being loved by an amazing, stunning woman. The guy who wins your heart will be so lucky, you have no idea.” Diego said. 

It caught you off guard, and was making you see him in a new way. He had been there for years, he was everything that you needed and wanted. He had been right in front of you the entire time, and you were just so clueless.

“Y/n, I’ve been suppressing this for years, but you need to know.” Diego pauses and takes in a deep breath. “It been about you since the day I met you. I have looked at you in millions of ways and I have loved you in each. I don’t know where I’m going to be in five years from now, but I hope and dream that its somewhere with a beautiful view and beside you. And something tells me that I’m going to love you forever.

“Diego what are you saying?” A small blush paints your cheeks asking him that question. 

“I love you Y/n, and I just want you to be happy because you deserve it; I want you to be happy, because it makes me happy to see you the way you were meant to be.” At this point Diego had the biggest smile plastered on his face. It was Ike he didn’t care if you felt the same way, he just wanted you to know that you were worth being loved. 

“Diego..” you trail off. 

“I’m sorr-“ He begins but you cut him off with your mouth, clashing yourself against his own. Pressing yourself deeper and deeper into the kiss. 

You pull away from the star struck man, and smile as you see fireworks go off in his eyes. A wave of feelings you’ve never felt before washes over you. You knew in that car that this was the man you were going to spend the rest of your life with.

“Wh-wha-wh.” Diego stuttered causing you to giggle softly. 

“Don’t worry about words, you’ve said everything perfectly. It’s my turn.” You grin towards him. 

“D, I don’t know I could have been so clueless. You are my soulmate there’s no denying it. You have been there for me, you have helped me, you have been everything plus more that I have needed. You mean so much to me, and I want you to know.. I love you too.” You smile, your cheeks being painted red again. 

Diego looked at you with adoration and awe, but it quickly turned into a lust filled glare when you began to unzip the skirt you were wearing. 

“Wha-what are y-yo-you do-doing?” Diego began to stutter again, showing he was flustered.

“Do you want me to stop, sorry this was a bad idea.” You went to zip the fabric back up when Diego’s hand quickly snaps to your wrist in a tight hold. 

“No, don’t stop.” His eyes darken. 

You knew Diego liked to be in control with anything he does, why would it be any different during sex? 

“Do you want to go up to my apartment?” You offer. 

“No, I need you now. Right here.” A smirk travels from the corners of his mouth. 

Excitement rushed through your body to your core, quickly making you lose your breath at Diego’s sight. He harshly pulled his black shirt over his head, exposing you to his very toned and tanned chest and abdomen. It was a sight you had only seen a few times before, but you could definitely get used to seeing it more. 

Your breath gets hitched in the back of your throat when his rough hands find their way to your hips and Diego pulls you over the armrest, onto his lap, facing him. His fingernails are already marking your skin with little crescent shaped indents. 

You quickly discharge the tight turtleneck you had been wearing with your skirt into the back of the car, leaving you in your underwear and bra, and Diego still in his dark jeans. 

You look down at Diego and see his pupils dilate quickly as you began to sluggishly grind your hips against him, eliciting a low groan from his lips. In an attempt to push yourself out of your comfort zone you dig your nails into Diego’s bare chest, and drag them down his torso until you meet the waistband of his jeans, and toy around with his belt for your own amusement. 

“Quit teasing me Y/n, I have been thinking about this moment since I met you, it might not be that special, but it needs to happen.” Diego’s control freak side began to show. “Unless, this isn’t what you want, I don’t want to pressure you into something you don’t want to do.” Diego’s soft side came out though. 

“This is fine Diego, as long as it’s with you.” You smile, finally pulling his belt out of the loops, and unzipping his jeans. You lift yourself a small distance off of his lap, letting him scoot his jeans down his legs, leaving him in his black boxers, an obvious bulge was present under them as well. 

Before you even know what’s happening, Diego’s fingers are twisted in your hair, his lips smashing against yours. You twist your fingers in the hair on the back of his neck, letting yourself melt into the kiss. His lips move fast and hard against yours, his tongue slipping into your mouth, deepening the kiss. He tugs harshly on your hair, a small whimper leaving your mouth as your chin tilts towards the roof of the car. 

His lips travel across your jaw and to your neck, sucking at the soft skin right below your ear. You let out a breathy moan, one of your hands reaching around to the back of his head, twisting your fingers in his hair. He grins against your neck, his lips traveling down, sucking at the skin along the way. You’re sure you’re going to have some wicked hickeys later. 

He pulls away from your neck, one of his hands traveling to your chin. He tilts your head to the side, his eyes grazing over your neck at the hickeys he left. His lips turn up into a smirk, his eyes flicking back to yours as his hand slides down, resting around your throat. 

“This can go one of two ways,” he murmurs, applying a small amount of pressure around your neck. “We can stop now,” he plants small kisses along your jaw until he gets to your lips, “or we can get into the backseat and you can ride me.” His lips hover over yours. “Which is it?”

Your breath hitches again at his words, and you meet his eyes. “Diego, get in the backseat.”

He grins, releasing his grip around your neck. You look out the windows making sire there were no signs of people in the semi-dark parking garage. Inhaling slowly, you open the car door, both of you climbing into the backseat. Diego immediately grips your waist, moving you to straddle him. You sit completely on him, feeling his hard bulge press into your crotch. He groans softly, keeping his grip tight on your hips. Your eyes flick up to meet his, watching his lips part slightly. One of his hands moves to your throat, pulling you into him. 

His kiss is bruising, hot and hard against your lips. He applies slight pressure to your neck, his other hand leaving your hip and moving to your ass, squeezing hard as he kisses you. You whimper into his mouth, your hands twisting in his hair. He pulls back, grinning at you. 

“You like that, huh?” He murmurs, squeezing your ass again. “You like it a little rough.” 

You nod letting out a breathless chuckle. “Yeah.” 

“We gotta be quick,” he says, using the grip on your neck to make you look up at him. “Take off your skirt.” 

He releases your neck, and you shift off of him, unzipping your skirt, you pull it down, and your underwear down your legs, watching Diego do the same, your eyes widening slightly at the size of his dick. You exhale slowly, getting on your knees beside him, leaning over to take his dick in your mouth. 

Diego lets out a surprised groan as yo uptake him in your mouth, his right hand traveling down your spine to your ass. He lands a small slap to it before reaching underneath you, his fingers finding your clit. You groan against his dick, pushing him a little deeper down your throat. 

“Fuck,” He groans, his unoccupied hand twisting in your hair. You bob your head up and down his dick, feeling his fingers run up your wet slit. “God, you’re so fucking wet for me.” 

You moan in response, the sound vibrating against his dick. He rubs his pointer finger in slow circles on your clit, agonizingly slow. You whimper against his dick, and he chuckles, his fingers traveling to the entrance of your pussy. He teases you, sliding one finger inside of you slowly before pulling it out. 

After a moment, he groans, yanking your head up off his dick. He grabs your throat again, adjusting you to straddle him again. He presses his lips against yours, and you grind on his dick, his grip on your throat tightening. He pulls back, his unoccupied traveling to your ass.

“Be a good girl and ride me,” he murmurs against your lips. 

You grip his shoulders, nails digging into his skin as you lif yourself up. You slowly sink yourself onto his dick, eyes fluttering shut as you sit on his length (I’m so sorry for this word). A moan flies past your lips, and you slowly grind your hips, feeling him deeper inside of you. Diego applies pressure to the sides of your throat as you begin to ride him. 

Diego’s grip on your throat keeps your head still, eyes fixed on him. With every thrust down, he thrusts up, managing to hit you deeper. You whimper softly as Diego’s lips crash into yours. The kiss is hot and fast, his tongue slipping into your mouth. You clench around his dick, feeling his grip tighten further around your throat. 

He pulls back, eyes meeting yours. “Such a good girl, riding me so well. You’re taking me so well.” He praises. 

You whine in response, Diego’s hand leaving your ass, traveling to your clit. He rubs it in circles, your hands moving to his hair. You twist your fingers in it, groaning as his dick hits your g-spot. Diego smirks, a breathy chuckle leaving him. 

“Yeah, you’re such a good girl, Y/n.” He whispers, applying more pressure to your clit as you ride him. 

You begin to feel the knot in your lower stomach tighten.

“Oh are you close? Go ahead, cum on my cock, I know you want to.”

You cry out, legs shaking as your orgasm hits you, pussy throbbing around his dick. He loosens his grip on your throat slightly, and you pant softly, eyes meeting hid. He lets out a breathy chuckle followed by a small moan. 

Diego clears his throat, his hand moving to brush your cheek. 

You swing your leg over him, getting off of his dick and getting dressed.

“Do you want to come up for the night. You can skip one vigilante night can’t you?” You ask as he sits up, still out of breath. 

“Yeah, yeah I can miss one night.” He chuckles.


End file.
